Life
by WeHaveTheseDaysOfSummer
Summary: 15 longs years ago Bug became a Starship Ranger. He defeated Junior and Pincer. They are gone now or so we thought...
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: 15 longs years ago Bug became a Starship Ranger. He defeated Junior and Pincer. They are gone now or so we thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Roach is trying to convince the Over-Queen that Junior is Hu. The one who almost killed her 15 years ago.

"I'm telling you Hu is Junior. He killed Bugette and almost killed Bug."

"I don't believe you. He is such a nice man and is protecting us."

"From who? Himself? I don't think so. He is waiting for Bug to come back so he can kill him."

There was a **BOOM!**

"It's Bug, he's back! I can't wait to see him."

"Let's give Bug a hero's welcome. Go get started Roach you are his best friend after all. He'll never forget you."

Back on the Starship with the Rangers while they discuss where to go. Tootsie spoke up first.

"Let's go to Bugs planet, its where I got married, went on my first mission, and met all you guys."

They all agreed.

Starkid and glee and darren criss and bug and starship and avpsy and avps and avpm

They land and Bug runs off the ship and who does he see but all of his Bug family waiting for him.

"Hey have any of you guys seen….."

A ball of fuzz hits Bugs and he falls over.

"ROACH! I missed you bud."

"I missed you to. We have a problem though, Junior is here under the name Hu. He acts all nice but I can tell he is waiting for you to come so he can kill you."

"Where is he?"

"He disappeared when you came. You look tired go back to your starship and rest."

"Night Roach."

"Night Bug."

They go back to the starship and go to sleep. There was a thump and they all woke up. Bug decided to go see what it was.

"I'll go get it guys, go back to sleep."

They returned to their quarters and they listen for Bug. They hear him for a while then silence.

"Hello, hello who's there?"

"Hello Bug."

"Get out of here Junior, you don't belong here."

"Oh, I'll go but not without YOU!"

He grabbed Bug and stuffed him in a cage. Bug fell unconscious.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahah"


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your do

The next morning February saw that Bug was still gone and woke up the rest of the rangers.

Back on Bug Planet the Overqueen noticed that all of Bug's friends were gone. The rangers and the Overqueen met each other and agreed to have the Bugs search their planet and the rangers to search the earth in case it was Junior.

Meanwhile with Bug….

Bug woke up with a pounding headache and was in total darkness. It surrounded him like a cold unforgiving blanket. He stood up and fell forward only to be caught by cold metal bars. Then the lights blinked on and Bug snapped his eyes shut.

"Hello, Bug cried, who's there, where am I?"

A familiar voice spoke up from behind him. "Bug it's us. Junior kidnapped us all. All of your Bug friends. Bug LOOK OUT!" of course the evil no so master-mind Junior walked in.

"So welcome to Rangers Headquarters on Earth. You will all be working for us for the rest of your useless bug lives. You will serve me, my family and our guests."

Bug being Bug screeched back "I will never work for you Junior. You killed my friends 15 years ago. I will never ever ever forgive you for that."{**Remind you of any certain song}**

Junior sighed "Well I guess you will be punished. Your job was to be punished if the others don't cooperate so yah. You and I are on the same page. Oh and you and your wife are **NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"**

With that Bug was taken away and locked in a room tied to a chair. There was a laugh and an evil sneer.

"Hello Bug, I bet you thought I was dead , well I am not. Juniors pod saved me and you now will pay…"

The Rangers reached the main Earth station after 10 whole agonizing weeks of February crying in her pillow, yelling at them to go faster and many other crazy things. They sat down with Dr. Space Claw who was explaining to them about how they had just got new slaves and that they were from a planet that the GLEE went on a mission to years ago. They had asked to see them and they slaves were pulled from their duties and brought to the dinning room. The Rangers gasped as all the missing bugs walked in front of them. The rangers grabbed Roach with Dr. Space Claws permission and dragged him out the door to speak with him.

February started screaming at Roach first. "**WHAT HAPPENED? YOU AND ALL OF BUGS FRIENDS WERE GONE WITHOUT A TRACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN ABOUT THE SAFETY OF MY TRUE LOVE ? AND WHERE IS HE? IS HE WITH YOU?**"

Taz calmed her down and then turned to Roach. "Calm down there Febs, let's see what Roach has to say."

cument here...


	4. Chapter 4

Roach took in a deep breath in and began "I'll start from the begging, the night we were bug napped all of Bugs friends and I were planning a party for his return to the planet. Junior burst in and grabbed me and put the others in a cage. I was handcuffed to Junior. He then brought us up to your ship and bug came to see what the noise was just like Junior thought. He shoved a needle in Bugs arm and Bug passed out and we were out in the cage with the others. When he woke up we all were in a dark room and then Junior came in a told us we were going to be his slaves. Bug being Bug refused and Junior told him that he wasn't going to be a slave anyway. He was to be punished if we didn't cooperate. Our whipping bug. He was then taken away from us and probably tied to a chair. The thing that is punishing him is someone from his past who hates him more than Junior. Bug is punished every night. My room is close to where he is."

They all were silent for a moment but then Specs spoke up "Is he still alive? He should be dead by now."

"Specs, shut up", Taz glowered

"We need to save him" Up decided.

Roach sighed "They say I can see him tomorrow. I will tell him you're here."

The next day Roach woke up and all but flew to the door. There were two humans there waiting for him. They brought him to Bugs area. When they opened the door Roach gasped, Bug was in the middle of the room on the floor drenched in blood and to make it worse he was in his own pool of dark chrism blood barley conscious. Roach sprinted over to him.

"Bug, Bug are you okay?"

"Roach is that you? What are you doing here? Are you all okay? Have the Rangers found out yet?"

"Bug I am fine, what happened? We all have been behaving?"

Bug groaned thinking for a moment before sighing and mumbled out "It was…

**So hi I am WeHaveTheseDaysOfSummer and this is my first fanfiction story. If you have any comment please comment on here so I can improve this is just a story I started at school because I got bored and I will be posting as often as I can but I am a busy person. So bys and comment please**


End file.
